Sweet Conception
by RoseWoodLane1864
Summary: She still looked a little nervous. A nervous sweat developed on her temples. She quickly yanked down her shirt and faced Raimundo. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied smoothly. He raised a brow. "The hell you don't." Just a cute one-shot between Raimundo and Kimiko, read and enjoy!


**Not So Hidden Marks**

"What the hell is that?"

His tone didn't sound angry, shocked, or even surprised really. Just puzzled.

Kimiko wasn't used to wearing this new T-shirt. She may have been a woman of fashion but this shirt was just ridiculous—a little small actually. It kept lifting up on her and revealed her lower-back. She didn't want that. Kimiko knew now she was in trouble.

She still looked a little nervous. A nervous sweat developed on her temples. She quickly yanked down her shirt and faced Raimundo.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied smoothly.

He raised a brow.

"The hell you don't."

Kimiko swallowed a little nervously. She didn't want anybody finding out about her summer break mistake. She couldn't exactly a hundred percent regret it; she grew used to it and grew to love it. Kimiko thought it suited her to a T.

She kept her back away from his sight. No matter how much Raimundo tried to peek of what was behind her, she kept it covered. Kimiko got a little frustrated and decided to play coy.

"Why'd you even look, Raimundo? Trying to get a good look?" Kimiko crossed her arms and gestured to her bottom.

Raimundo smirked.

"Please, if I were to stare at anything, it'd be at your _legs_."

Kimiko looked down. The jeans she was wearing did actually do favors for her. It made her already long legs look _miles _long and complemented her hips and behind. The T-shirt was also form-fitting but she was already holding a grudge against it.

"_But_, I'll admit, I was tracing. I started at your legs, then your ass, well… then I saw something that caught my interest. You want to tell me what's on your back, Kimiko?"

She couldn't help but take notice of his eyes. The eyes that were emerald-colored and seemed to change shades between the brightest green and the darkest green. Right now, they were getting darker by the minute. It got her curious to how he did that.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about," she lied again.

"I guess I'll assume what I think is there then."

"What do you think is there?" Kimiko was getting a little panicked. Why couldn't he just mind his own damn business?

"I think you know. C'mon, Kim….. You don't have to show Clay, Omi, Dojo, or even Master Fung. I already know what it was. Just show me, I'll keep your secret," Raimundo explained slyly.

"I'll believe that when America recovers from its economic crisis."

He laughed out loud at that one.

"Damn, girl, that's a tall order."

Kimiko giggled. Clay would've probably slapped them both silly if he heard them joke about his country. He always claimed that America would get out of its rut one day when it clearly wouldn't—at least not for a century or two.

Finally, after a few more minutes of Raimundo's bound-to-be false promises, Kimiko turned her back to him. She lifted up her T-shirt to reveal her lower-back.

Raimundo's eyes bulged. He knew it was a tattoo, and he could tell it was good one, but damn…. That was pure perfection. His heart or someplace lower, pounded with lust. The Kimiko he knew when they were younger wore everything ranging from silly to goofy. But here they were at eighteen. Raimundo still expected her to get a tattoo that was silly or goofy—not get a tattoo that suited her well enough that it made his pants an uncomfortable place to be in!

No, he admitted that the Kimiko today had really grown. When she woke up one day with a chest and an ass, he noticed. He was a guy; it was some ancient instinct to notice. Raimundo loved her personality more, though. With or without her assets, he felt his heart spark like fire when he was near her.

The tattoo helped things. It was beautiful and sexy rolled into one.

The fiery phoenix started just above her ass and ended at the mid of her back. Its curvaceous wings swirled gracefully and seemed to move with every stride Kimiko took. The tail ended in splits and moved the same way the wings did. The beak was opened and more fire sprouted out. The mythological creature looked beautiful and angry at the same time. So beautiful, yet so deadly.

Yeah, it suited Kimiko perfectly.

"I saw better," he lied.

Kimiko playfully scowled at him. It was amazing she wasn't a very good liar herself but she could easily tell when other people were lying.

"The hell you did," Kimiko mocked.

Raimundo's smirk reached his eyes. Kimiko pulled down her shirt and stared at the color of his eyes. They were a lovely shade of forest green. They were also full of lust and directed at her.

**A/N: Just a cute little one-shot I'd thought I do on Raimundo and Kimiko. There such a cute couple. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! And Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Christy Hui!**


End file.
